A Soul Reapers confession
by Katherine Kuran
Summary: A one-shot about how Ichigo confesses to Rukia, enjoy :D


One-shot

The weather was perfect; clear skies, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were merrily singing their sweet song. Yep, it looked like another wonderful day to an almost perfect week, or at least that's what the people of Karakura town thought. It all started one Thursday morning when Ishin Kurosaki went up stairs to wake his son, Ichigo for school. Just as he was about to kick Ichigo's door down it opened showing one very annoyed Ichigo, who kicked his dad in the chin before heading downstairs, yelling over his back. "That's what you get for trying to attack me old man!"

When he got downstairs he was welcomed with warm aroma of a hot breakfast, prepared by his youngest sister Yuzu. Karin was already at the table eating her own breakfast, raising one eyebrow to show that she acknowledged his presence.

"Morning Karin, morning Yuzu," he said as he sat down and started to dig in. _**I'll have to take Rukia's food up when Yuzu's not looking,**_ he thought making sure to keep his eyes down while eating.

"Good morning Ichigo, how did you sleep?" Yuzu asked, after making sure that some food was on her dad's plate.

Swallowing his last piece of bread he looked up at her, "it was… decent. So what are you two doing at school for the festival?" he asked remembering what they had told him and his dad last night.

"The soccer club is hosting a baking stand, I'm the cashier and Yuzu well be making the food," Karin told him before starting on her second piece of toast.

"Well that sounds fun, hey Yuzu would you mind getting me some stuff. Here I'll give this too you so you won't get in trouble," Ichigo asked handing Yuzu some money.

Yuzu nodded and put the money in her pocket, "what do you want nii-san?" she asked.

Ichigo pondered while he ate, "just pick me up something sweet, anything well be fine really," looking down at his watch he saw that it was almost time for him to leave, "hey do you mind if I take some of this to go, I told the guys I would be there early today." Ichigo asked, when Yuzu nodded he rushed upstairs, past his dad who was nursing a goose bump, and into his room just in time to see Rukia on the windowsill.

"Hey Rukia, I thought you might like this," he said tossing her the food he brought up. She nodded thanked him.

"Thanks Ichigo," she was about to head out when a look on his face caught her attention. Turning around she noticed that he was slightly moving around with nervous steps, as though he wanted to talk to her this morning about something important. Stepping off the windowsill she walked over to him, placing her hand on his elbow to get him too prohibit moving around. When he felt the contact he looked down, and upon seeing the worry in her eyes became aware that he was acting out of character.

"Ichigo, is everything alright? You seem a bit… preoccupied today," she told him, aware of how close they were standing. She looked at his face and saw a light blush creeping onto his features.

Turning his head away, and scratching his neck he replied, "honestly Rukia? I'm just having some trouble figuring something out, but I think I'll be able to understand it better after I think about it a little more," noticing the look on her face he ruffled her hair as he started heading downstairs, "don't worry I'm fine." He said turning back to her with a smile gracing his features before heading down.

Rukia was blushing as she watched the substitute soul reaper walking away, _**wait why am I blushing? He's just a friend! Nothing else, he's more like a brother if anything,**_ she thought as she herself headed out, twenty minutes later Ichigo caught up with her and they walked in silence for the rest of the walk to school.

When they entered the classroom Ichigo was surprised to see that Keigo and Mizuiro weren't present. Aside from them though everyone else was already present; Chizuru was with Tatsuki and Orihime, Uryuu was sitting with Chad near Orihime. Orihime looked up when she heard someone entering the classroom, looking up she was ecstatic to see Ichigo and Rukia.

Waving frantically she beckoned them over; Ichigo still in deep thought was pulled over by Rukia. "Good morning everyone, I'm surprised that Keigo and Mizuiro aren't here today. Do you know where they are Chad-kun?" she asked sitting next to Orihime who gave her a warm smile before looking back at Ichigo.

Chad shook his head, "Hey Ichigo what's wrong?" Orihime asked a curious expression on her face. Tatsuki was fighting Chizuru after she made a sexual comment considering Tatsuki's 'mannish' tendencies.

"Nothing much, I just have some stuff on my mind is all," Ichigo admitted setting his stuff down on his desk.

"Oh, okay," Orihime murmured, turning back to Tatsuki.

"Hey Orihime, I got some tickets to that new movie that came out, do you want to see it with me?" she asked just as the teacher walked through the door announcing that they were going to be having a pop quiz.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," Orihime replied as everyone else went back to their seats, she kept her gaze on the teacher glancing at Ichigo every now and then.

For the rest of the day Ichigo was thinking of his situation, before finally deciding that he would talk with Rukia and continue on when she replied. Glancing at the clock he was relieved to see that there was only five minutes of class left before lunch.

When the bell rang he made his way to the stairs leading up to the roof, hoping to intercept Rukia on her way to lunch. Luckily he didn't have to wait long before the others, including Rukia, walked toward him.

"Hey guys I'll just be a moment, I need to talk with Rukia for a second," he told everyone before grabbing Rukia's hand and dragging her until they were out of sight of the others. Rukia followed him, curious as to what he had to say to her.

He stopped when they reached the stairs. Ichigo looked anywhere but at Rukia for a few minutes before she cleared her throat, "Ichigo? What did you want to talk to me about? Otherwise I'm just gonna go now," she asked, starting to head back the way they came when she didn't get a reply.

"No, wait Rukia," he pleaded, "I just need some time to get my thoughts in order." Rukia gave him an odd look before nodding and leaning against the banister.

After a few minutes Ichigo cleared his throat, when Rukia looked up she was surprised to find Ichigo's eyes right in front of her.

"Rukia ever since I met you I've seen things in a different light; I've learned how to defend the people I love, how to hone and perfect me abilities, and to look at women with more respect, seeing as to how I don't know how strong some women are. Anyway back to the point at hand, it's hard for me to say this but what I'm trying to say is – I like you Rukia, a lot. I have for awhile so well you go out with me, Rukia Kuchiki?" he asked, clasping her hands in his and lifting her chin up so she would look him in the eyes.

Rukia stood as still as a statue, not moving, not blinking; just taking in what she had heard her crush say.

"Rukia, please say something, you have no idea how hard this was for me," Ichigo asked.

Shaking her head, Rukia looked up into the eyes of the person she had come to love dearly over the past months since he rescued her from being executed. "Sorry Ichigo, you just took me by surprise," she took her hands out his and fumbled with her skirt before looking back up at him, "the truth is I feel the same way, but I just never knew what this feeling was before a few months ago. There's just one thing I really don't want to do, make that two." Ichigo was confused by the turn of events.

"Wait so does this mean you'll go out with me?" he asked looking at her unbelievably; she looked into his eyes and smiled a genuine smile. "Of course I well, but the only thing we have to do before we go out is tell my brother and Renji."

When Rukia mentioned her brother Ichigo froze where he was, mentally smacking himself for not thinking of Byakuya and Renji. "Well I guess we should do it sooner or later," he huffed offering her his arm before heading back to the roof.

**(A/N: this is just a one-shot fanfic. of how I think Ichigo should confess to Rukia although I would like to apologize if there was any OOCness, anyway I would like to thank anyone and everyone that reads this as well as wishing you all a Merry Christmas and happy New Year. Have fun in 2011, sayonara till next year :D) **


End file.
